Pansy Isn't Stupid
by LethalRomanticGirl
Summary: Despite Popular Belief Pansy isn't stupid! Infact, she's a genious in Dramione relationships! This is just the Dramione relationp through Pansy's eyes very funny!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:I hope you like this. It's my first non-KND story!

Pansy POV

Despite popular belief Pansy Parkinson isn't stupid. I may not be the smartest witch of mygeneration but, I'm not a complete idiot either. There was one thing that only I was smart in that no one else not even the great Hermione Granger was in: The relationship between Draco and Hermione.

Yes, I know what you must be thinking, I fling myself at Draco and, can't take the hint that Draco doesn't like me. But much to popular belief I don't love Draco, scracth that i don't even like him. The only reason I hang onto him in such an idiotic and pathetic is that my parents told me to. They'd told me ever sicne I started Hogwarts, _being with a Malfoy means great power and respect. _So yes, I did as i was taught, flirt more than allowed and act like a total bafoon.

Draco doesn't like me (obviously) nor does he like anyone else in slytherin. I knew who he really liked...Hermione Granger. When most people look at the relationship between Draco and Hermione they see one of the following: a.) mortal enemies b.) they'll one day end up killing each other or c.) hatred. No, what i see is the truth between them. They pretend to hate each other it's as simple as that.

You wouldn't notice unless you watched them carefully. Both of them couldn't mask all the signs of their feeling for each other. I saw them quite clearly as if surrounded by a neon blinking sign. You could see them in Draco more. I saw them examples would be. Whenever he used the _M_word, at that single second moment right afterwards you'd see the guilt wash over is face and the pain when he saw that twitch of the lip meaning no matter how hard she tried to hide it he'd hurt her feelings.

Or, when she made a comeback (which were suprisingly good) he couldn't think of anything to say back. Sure he would open his mouth as if to sy some hurtfull commetn but, in realitty he was rendered speechless. Also, whenver I or any other Slytherin made a bad comment about Granger, he wouldn't agree. His eyes would turn into a firery pit of hated before smoldering to thier wicked gray. He would just force a laugh, wtih had a tone of regretfullness.

So I am not stupid, if I was do you think I would of have been able to make sure they were stuck under the misletoe. No, I'm way to _dumb_for that.

Author's Note: There aren't enough Pansy POV stories so I decided to write one. Hopefully it seemed realistic. Thank you so much for reading and please review. I thought that her family was a good reason for Pansy to act like the way she does for another reason than she loved draco. And how she was the only one who noticed did kinda make sense. So review and reveiw and reveiw till your arm falls off.


	2. Friendship

Author's Note- I've decided to add another chapter. BTW Voldermort was killed in their fouth year, this take place sixth year and Draco isn't a deatheater.

To FluffyPurpleBunny:Thank you for the compliment. Hope you continue to read on!

To Just Above Your Average Malfoy: Thank you very much! And fine you may keep your arms but, in return I only ask of you to keep reading on! And keep reviewing!

To Dramione Fan: That was very hurtful what you told me. If you didn't like my story I am sorry. But I don't plan on killing myself like you told me to. If you don't like my story don't continue to read it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Harry Potter just the plot

Pansy isn't Stupid

Pansy POV-

I'm really reconsidering if I am stupid because at the moment I'm being yelled at by five people. Oh yeah and can't understand a bloody word their saying. Draco and Hermione are screaming murder something along the lines of "We're going to rip your guts out and give them to the dementors!" Harry and Ron are on the floor screaming laughter while holding the guts yelling "That was freaking hillarious!" (This shocked me) Ginny was basically dancing around yelling "That was genious! I knew it! They like each other! I knew it! That was genious!" So you can understand my worry and confusion.

"I'm sorry" I squeaked out. Everyone finally quieted down. Hermione locked her glare on me with her hands on her hips "Pansy enlighten me! Why in the world did you do that to me and Dra-Malfoy!" she told me blushing at her slip of the toungue. Draco had his eyebrows raised as he also noticed the mistake. "Ginny stop the dancing!" Hermione told her red headed friend who was still happy dancing in a circle. "Well…you see….it was….I only… I just wanted you guys to finally admit that you liked each other!" I told the group who stared at me. "Pansy Parkinson you're my new best friend!" Ginny yelled resuming her happy dance.

"Pansy I don't like Hermione, why would I like her with her pretty big brown eyes, curly tumbleweed of hair, and how she's super smart!" Draco complained to me not even noticing the fact that he said Hermione and had given her compliments. Harry with a small grin said "Malfoy you're such a ferret!" Ron added "You just complimented her!" "Um…oh!" Draco said stuttering. "Oh yeah Draco acting like a fool is so charming" I snorted while rolling my eyes. He sent a glare my way but he faced Hermione. "You really think I have pretty eyes and that I'm super smart?" Hermione asked him with a smirk worthy of a slytherin. "Yeah. So want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Draco asked her regaining his confidence. "Sure! But this time no Pansy!" she answered.

"Oi! You've just joined the club you two!" Ginny smiled as she was basically getting ready to explode with excitement. "And what club is that?" I asked curious. "The club that has to put with Hermione nagging you about homework!" Harry replied. "So we're friends now?" I asked quietly. "Well Draco is now dating Herms and you got them togther so yeah, the war is over it's time to let the pass go!" Ron said.

"That doesn't let you off the hook though!" Draco and Hermione added. "I'm starving let's go get something to eat at the kitchen!" ron complained. "Ron when are you not hungry!" Hermione laughed.

Author's Note- Well review please! I know it's odd that Harry and Ron instantly approved but, I think they'd like to put everything behind them.


	3. Not that Stupid

Author's Note- I have updated again after almost two weeks I believe. I know the last chapter was a bit of a disappointment but, hopefully this one will live up to the first chapter's expectations.

Pansy's POV:

I was not spying on them! Ok….maybe I was spying but, in my defense so were the others. Why we thought a plant that was only four feet tall and two feet wide would be a good hiding place I'll never know. However it was a good thing we were because at the moment Draco is limping with the support of Harry and Ron into the Hospital Wing while he puts an ice pack against his growing bruise. Hermione is rushing behind them as she kept on apologizing "I'm so sorry Draco, it's my entire fault! I wasn't paying attention! I almost killed you! I am so sorry! It's just that I didn't realize you were right behind me! I'm so sorry!" She kept on mumbling. "Hermione please just stop talking my head is already hurting!" Draco complained "I should have known going on a date with Hermione Granger could be hazardous to my health!" I stifled a laugh at this comment. Now since I really do believe that you are very confused at what is happening at the moment I'll explain to you what happened.

Flashback Flashback

"Hurry we might lose them!" Ginny urged as we all scurried in the snow towards the retreating figures of our two friends. Today was the day they were going on their first date and we were following them. "They're going into the Three Broomsticks!" Harry quipped (is that even a word?) We quietly entered and hurried behind a small plant that wouldn't obscure our view of the couple.

We watched as Hermione after from what we could tell arguing with Draco got up to apparently go get drinks. Draco starred after with a look so in love it practically made me want to barf! (ok…maybe I was a little jealous that nobody looked at me like that but admit wouldn't we all!) We lowered ourselves slightly when Draco's gaze passed by our hiding place.

"You guys are the worst spys ever!" we heard a unfortunately well known voice criticize. We turned to find ourselves face to face with a very angry looking Hermione Granger. One had was on her hip the other balanced a very heavy looking tray that held two butterbeers and two plates of food. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder she swung herself around with great force and ended up hitting the owner's hand extremely hard in the head with the tray. Draco stood there rubbing his as he groaned in pain. "Oh Dra-" Hermione began but ended pushing the concrete base of our hiding tree onto his foot. "Ow!" Draco wailed. We all stood there shocked.

End Flashback End Flashback

And here we are now as Madame Promfrey (Did I spell it right?) healed the injured Draco. He was still groaning in pain through the entire thing as now one whole side of his head was a swelling purple lump. Now I'm not stupid enough to laugh at that even though I desprertaly want to. OH! By the looks Draco are giving apparently I am that stupid. One thing is for sure this has been a very exciting date.


	4. Locked in a Broom Closet

Author's Note: Igot a lot of positive revieiws for the last chapter which I really hoped you would enjoy. So in this chapter Draco and Hermione won't be present but, they are the topic of conversation. Also at the end of the story I am going to have a poll that all you reviews can vote on. Yes you can help write this story. Also I am going to be adding a new character that you can create. When you review give me either his or her name, year in hogwarts, house, appearance description, and charcteristics. So enough my babbling on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story only the plot. All rights are go to J.K Rowling.

Pansy's POV:

I really am stupid. Forget what I have said before because at this moment I am locked in a broom closet along with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Why you ask? Because at this moment Draco and Hermione are on their first date do over and after our failed spying attempt we are locked away. (For saftey reasons. *rolling eyes sarcastically*)

"Dang Hermione spell proofing the room!" Ron annoyingly muttered. Although I think he wasn't annoyed by the fact WE ARE LOCKED IN A BROOM CLOSEST FOR MERLIN KNOW HOW LONG but, that at the moment he was eyeing his best friend snog his little sister senseless. That really shows Ron's priorties right there don't you think?

Deciding I myself was having enough of the snog fest going on, I started a conversation. "I wonder how their date is going?" I pondered out loud. Ginny, finally, came up for air and giddily replied "I know right! I wish we could see what is going on!" Ron measily replied "I don't I already saw my little sister being snogged do you really think that I want to see the girl I consider my little sister also being snogged?" "Mate you know Hermione, she wouldn't do that! Besides who knows more about her thatn us!" Harry told his red haired and faced friend. "We do!" both I and Ginny replied in usion. (Actually me, Ginny, and Hermione have been doing that a lot lately. Creepy isn't it?) "Really what exactly do you know about her that we don't" Harry challenged them. Smirking at Ginny, I just said very causually "In the muggle world she is a cheerleader!" Ginny added quietly "That and she has just requested to Dumbledore that he give each house a cheerleading squad of seven girl each"

By the time she finished all we got was a two faint thuds as a reply. Looking down we saw the unconcuious figures of the great Harry Potter and sidekick Ron Weasly.

Now I know you all must be wonder ing the following questions: How do I know what a cheerleader is if I am infact a wizard? How can I be that close to Hermione? And lastly, did we draw on the boys faces. The answer to those questions are: That even in the wizarding world some teams have cheerleaderign teams of veelas. Hemione and I have gotten extremely close, I'm her other best friend now. And yes of course we did, what kind of slytherin and gryffindor do you think we are?

Hopefullly that has ended your confusion about the important things. Now onto waking the two idiot fainters.

Author's Note: I know that a lot of people don't like the cheerleading in Hogwarts idea. But as a cheerleader myself, I promise I will make as wizardry like as possible. Now onto the poll.

What couple would you like to see more of:

Ginny and Harry

Ron and Pansy

Pansy and Harry (if that's what you want, I can make it possible)

We want this to be a all about Draco and Hermione story

This is what you need to do to get your OC in my story:

Name:

Year:

House:

Appearance:

Characteristics:

That 's all you have to do! Hopefully I get a lot to choose from.


	5. Draco's Family

Author's Note- I want mor e reviews! If you read my story I beg you review. If you hate it tell me or if ou love it tell me. Also if you have any suggestions that would make the story better please tell me. My OC request is still open so tell me. Here's the new chapter, this is when they are still in the broom closest.

Pansy's POV:

"Why would you draw on our faces!" Ron bellowed at Ginny and I. "Simple we had a marker and you were unconcious! Even Goyle could do that math!" I replied trying hard not to laugh. "What kind of reason is that!" Harry told me. "Harry you have to admit you do look quite handsome with the word Dork written on you forehead. The mustache and goatee also bring out your-" Ginny began but couldn't finish as she erupted in laughter. "She's right mate you look like a million bucks!" Ron joked. Harry only smiled and replied "Yes and look smashing with mini afros drawn all over your face with the words Boogie Wonderland written in between them" "Boys! You were the ones who fainted!" Ginny told them.

"What do you expect Mione a cheerleader?" Ron told us "that's like againest the rules of nature" "Oh please she's Captain of the summer team The Mustangs. Besides she deserves to have a little fun" Ginny groaned as the boys were still shocked at Hermione being a cheerleader. "Yes like right now she is having fun on her date with Draco" I said changing the subject.

BOOM! The door slammed open revealing to red faced teenagers that looked like they were going to kill each other. "I was not!" Draco yelled at Hermione. "Yes you were I wouldn't be surprised if your eyes rolled out of your eye sockets and under her dress!" Hermione screamed back. "That is just disgusting! She was my cousin!" Draco screamed back. "Oh please do you really expect me to believe that!" Herione yelled although her voice was faltering slightly. Everyone stood bewildered as the couple had an all out screaming match. "Layla's here!" I squealed. Layla Malfoy was Draco's cousin and a dear friend of mine. "Yes she is but, before I could speak to her my date here dragged me off!" Draco told me shooting a glare at Hermione. "He really has a cousin?" Ron asked interupting into the conversation. "You do?" Hermione asked as she had the pride to blush a little.

"Well unless our parents have been lying to us for the past sixteen years, he does and that would be me!" a voice explained. Everyone turned around to see a girl. She had curly white blonde hair that matched dracos' color exactly. She had large doe silver colored eyes that were framed by black long lashes. She had pale skin and smile that showed two dimples on either side fo her face. She was wearing a lightblue shirt and blue jeans tucked into silver ankle boots. Hanging from her arm she a gray tote that looked full. "Here you are cousin I barely had time to change before I came looking for you!" she added a playful smirk evident on her lips. "Layla!" I pratically yelled as I hugged her. "Pans as gorgous as ever!" she told me "Who are these people?" she asked sweetly. "Hello! I'm Ginny Weasly! Pleased to meet you, this is my boyfriend Harry Potter and my brother Ron Weasly" Ginny introduced. Harry smiled and shook Layla's hand "Pleased to have you here" he told her. "Ron?Ron?" Hermione asked as she waved her hand infront of her friends face. He had a dreamy expression as he stared at Layla. "Draco!I'm still awaiting my welcome hug or have you forgotten me!" Layla laughed ignoring Ron's failure of a greeting. "Come here!" Draco laughed as he pulled his cousin into a hug.

"Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, this is Hermione Granger!" he said as he pulled Hermione away from the frozen ron and towards his cousin. "Girlfriend? That's new! She doesn't look your type though. Which is defintley a good thing!" Layla told him as she studied Hermione. Hermione smiled from her place near Draco. Layla was nothing like the usual Malfoy girl, she was very nice. "Your pretty!" ron giggled as he finally spoke however he still had his dreamy expression. "Ignore him he has a mental illness called RETARDEDNESS!"I yelled at Ron breaking him from his trance. "Your pretty!" he told Layla again but not with some dignity. "Why thank you!" Layla laughed.

Authors Note: Don't worry I've decided that anyone who sends me an OC will have their character used. I would like to thank Brightest Witch Of All Time for the character of Layla Malfoy she will be in further chapters. Review if you don't like what I have done with your character. So everyone review and leave OC's because I will use them all. REVIEW!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note- I'm back after two weeks. And just to let everyone know please read my new story: Fake Girlfriend. If you enjoy this one, I'm pretty sure you'll love this one just as much.

Before I add any new chapters I would like to get more Oc's and well give me ideas people. If you ever want to add a scene, conversation, and or couple tell me. If you want to add in other Harry Potter Characters (Neville, Luna, Blaise) review and tell me. I love all of you who review, favorite, and read my stories! I want you all to be a part of it. Anytime you help me with a chapter or a scene I will give you credit for the idea. So love you all and help me out of this writer's block.


	7. Cover up

Author's Note- I'm back with a brand new chapter. This one will include cheerleading. Hopefully this will test how much you people will agree with it.

Pansy POV-

There are sometimes in our lives where we just have the need to…..convulse with laughter on the floor. I have come to that time in my life as I Ginny, Layla, and Hermione model the Hogwarts cheerleading uniforms. What may you say has caused this momumental moment of my life to happen. Simple- Draco Malfoy is trying to throw as much clothes as possible over Hermione. Let me start from the begging.

Flashback

"They're here!" Hermione yelled sprinting with a relatively large box in her hands. Being the gentleman he is (pardon my snort) Draco grabbed the heavy box from his girlfriend. "Really!" Ginny and I replied just as loudly. I think we turned the-boy-who-lived into the boy-who-can-no-longer-hear. Layla (as she was staying for the rest of the year) raised an eyebrow and asked "What exactly is here?" The boys sighed in relief glad that Layla hadn't also worsened their hearing. "The cheerleading uniforms!"Hermione gushed, showing the 0.00000000000001% of true girliness she had inside of her.

"Bloody hell! You two weren't joking! Mione' your are a cheerleader!" Ron asked his eyes widening with shock. "Of course she is, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend should always be an extremely hot cheerleader!" Draco told them (hence my snort when I used the word gentleman in the same sentence in his name) Hermione ignored them as she turned to us and said "As you three already agreed to be cheerleaders, why don't we all go and model them for the boys" She lifted the box from her boyfriends arm as she gave him the tiniest peck on the cheek. Draco merely did a Ron "I'm a doofus grin" as she walked away. Layla coughed "cough*whipped*cough" Laughing we all followed Hermione and pulled on the uniforms that changed to fix us magically. Look in the mirror I smiled, Hermione did a great job at designing them. Hermione was wearing a Gryffindor uniform which was a long sleeved shirt that left her midriff to be seen. (the uniform style but, not colors and design will be on my profile.) The skirt was short and had a 2" inch slit. It was red and gold with a lion embelled on the top. That was how every uniform was except it changed with the house colors and mascot.

We walked out smiling only to have Draco yell "Cover up!" Which is why I am in my current situation.

Author's note- this was just a filler


	8. Danger Comes

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in 3 weeks but, now I have a lap top and can update weekly again. Hopefully You can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did you would turn on the Tv to see the headline "Crazy Girl running around the country screaming "I own Harry Potter" sadly that isn't hapenning.

Pansy POV

"Let's go Slytherin! Let's GO!" I cheered at the first game of the year. Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered on the Ravenclaw team while Slytherin and Griffindor (I know right?) cheered on Slytherin. All of a sudden I felt myslef being dragged away. I turned to see Layla my fellow Slytherin cheerleader starring back at me. "What are you doing!" I pratically screamed. "Look we need to create a plan and I couldn't do it out there" she told me calmly as if kidnapping her cousins best friend was a natural thing. "A plan about what and how come it couldn't have waited until after the game!" I argued longing to go back to the game. "A plan to get rid of Hermione!" she whispered. he Now throughout these past few weeks I have argues that I am not stupid. But now after hearing this and how my facial expression proably is I now know that I am so stupid for not seeing that coming. "WH-wh-you-Draco-opposite-hermione-you-nice-rid-WHy!" I hardly managed to stutter out. "What do pureblood families do to keep thier blood pure!" she told me raising an eyebrow as if her wanting to get rid of Hermione was oh so obvious. "THey marry thier cousins- but I don't know what that has to do with.." I trailed off realizing exactly what she meant. "No! Layla No! I am not killing my best friend over you wanting to greedily wanting to marry your cousin" I yelled at her. My shock was evident. Layla was supposed to be the nice Malfoy not the pyschotic killing obsessed one. That title went with my crazy godmother Bellatrix to her grave. "She is your best friend what happened to that being me! You see that is why I have to get rid of her! You and Draco were mine until she came along!" Layla shouted her face redder than Ron's hair. "No! I'm going to go warn everyone to stay away from your crazy pyschotic ass!" I screamed. Turning around I was about to run back to the field when I heard her freakishly sweet voice say calmly "It's a bit to late. An enchanted bludger is about to hit everyone's precious Hermione." I gasped and ran as quickly as I could to the field. "No!No!" I kept on chanting. As I reached the field I heard a high pitched scream and the crowd start to panic. "No!" I screamed and ran tears running down my cheeks. What I saw when I got to that field would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.

On the ground lay a bloody Draco. Hermione was kneeling beside him sobbing her cheerleader uniform stained in bright red blood. I fell to my knees near her sobbing as well looking at Draco's body. All around us I heard pure silence as everyone stared. Ginny was being supported by Harry as she also cried hidding her face in his chest. Harry and Ron also didn't hide the few tears streaming down their cheeks. Hermione and I were pulled away by Blaise as Professors came running to take Draco to the hospital wing. Hermione tried to escape from Blaise as did I but, he held us back tightly even when we went limp and just cried. Ron helped Blaise by taking me into his arms as I returned back to the ground. "He's going to be okay! He will not die. The ferret will bounce again" he chanted to me. Although when you see the golden trio who faced Voldemort crying it's hard to think everything will be okay. I realized how selfish I was being crying when, Hermione needed the support not me. I brushed away my tears and shakingly stood up as Ron and I went towards the other who huddled around a subdued Hermione. I with the help of Ron pushed and shoved our way through the crowd. My anger boiled and how inconsiderate they were all being. "All you of you leave now! This isn't a stupid soap opera you can watch for your own amusement. Go!" I demanded. The crowd must of sensed my anger as they all hurried away. Blaise still held onto Hermione as Harry had told him she proably wasnt' done fighting. "How did it happen!" Ginny demanded. "It was Layla! That ball was supposed to hit Hermione and kill her but, let me guess Draco took it for her" I mumbled.

Everyone turned to look at me even Hermione stopped fighting to stare at me her eyes wide with shock. "Why!" I heard Ron yell. "In the pureblood world if Draco didn't love somebody else then he would have to marry Layla" I said simplifing the pureblood traditions as best as I could. "She's his bloody cousin!" Harry argued as he now shook with anger. "It's normal for purebloods to do that" Blaise added helping me explain the situation as best as he could. "Where the hell is she" Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs everyone winced at her sharp tone. "I don't know, she told me her plan right when Draco was hit" I told her. "I'm going to kill her! Kill her!" Hermione shouted as she started kicking to get away from Blaise. "Don't do that Hermione! How about we go see Draco! They proably already healed him" Blaise offered. I wanted to slap him for saying that. I may not be a healer but, I knew for a fact that there are injuries even magic can't fix. Oh god why did I think that! Now I'm crying again. I felt Ron put his arm around me and I basically flung myslef at him crying my bloody head off. Way to stay cool for Hermione , Pansy I thought to myself. "Children. I have bad news! If you would please come with me" was the next thing I heard.

Author's Note: I hope this will get you to forgive me for not updating sooner. Please reveiw about this special chapter. The OC Robin will be added in the next chapter. So review. The more reviews I get the faster from now on I will update.


	9. Worse than Death

Author's Note: I am finally updating. This chapter will explain a lot and after this there will only be two more left.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

PPOV:

The words still echoed in my head as we all walked towards the Hospital Wing. My mind flashed back to almost one month ago after the chaos of their first date. This wasn't like Layla at all. I know her she wouldn't do something like this. She loved Draco, but never like that. Something was seriously up. I held onto Ron's hand as hard as I could to keep myself from breaking down again. Draco was my best friend since we were kids. I can't lose him. I look in front of me to see Hermione. Hermione. She's part of the golden trio who killed the dark lord, but now she looks like a lost puppy. No one can blame her and even if they did half of Hogwarts would protect her. By now Draco and she were old news just part of natural life. She was the girl who had made him nicer and kinder, but now as we follow Professor Sprout into the wing she doesn't look like that girl. All the professor's were there standing around a bloodied bed. Hermione isn't crying anymore she's holding her head high. She let's go of Blaise and walks forward, I follow.

Madame Promfry is looking at us with tear filled eyes as she tells us "I was able to save him, but something worse may have happened" Hermione's eyes lit up when she heard the words save him. I grasp onto her right hand and give a silent smile to Ginny as she holds her left. Harry speaks up asking "What do you mean worse? What exactly happened?" Everyone's smiles fade as no one had listened after save.

She sighs quietly, but replies with "All memory of his girlfriend Miss Granger is gone from his mind. So has any romantic feeling he may have felt. The bludger was supposed to hit Miss Granger and make her forget everything about herself. When this happens most patients go insane. When it Mister Malfoy the spell altered to fit the needs for him."

"What exactly does that mean?" Ron asks as most of the explanation was confusing. "When Mister Malfoy awakes he will hate Miss Granger" she answered him. "You said al memory of me, so wouldn't that entail that he wouldn't know who I was" Hermione questioned taking deep breathes.

"Sadly even that would have been curable, this magic was dark and only sought out the happiest of memories of you from his mind." She explained. With that she walked back into her office.

"Miss Granger we also saw traces of the Imperious cure on the bludger. This would mean that whoever did this was under the control of another and not acting by their own will" Professor Dumbledore began. Halfway through his sentence I had screamed "Layla!" The professor looked at me expecting an explanation. "Right before Draco was hit Layla told me she had done everything to get rid of Hermione!" I added to my outburst. Walking to the nearest portrait he told the little girl "Tell every painting to be on the lookout for Ms. Layla Malfoy and give me notice immediately.

"We will leave you now" Dumbledore told us as he and the other Professor's walked out. Hermione took slow steps towards Draco's bed as if at any second he might explode. We all followed standing around him as she sat on the edge of his bed holding onto his hand. None of us could talk; we were at a loss of words. Hermione just kept pushing his hair out of his face still grasping onto his hand. Everyone looked at her. They knew what would happen when Draco awoke, yet we didn't want to acknowledge it. We were living in denial until we heard a groan.

His groan. We all gasped or in my case squealed when Draco's eyes opened. "Draco!" Hermione practically yelled as she threw herself at him hugging him to death. What happened next will haunt me forever because the look on her face was one of true heartbreak. "Get off of me you worthless mudblood Granger! You're unworthy of kissing my feet." Draco screamed at her shoving her off. The change of momentum caused her to fall off the bed and onto the hard stone floor. "I'm sorry" Draco urgently told her as he tried to sit up. We all turned towards him mouths open in shock; he had said sorry maybe there was hope. Suddenly the doors came crashing inside exploding sending wood everywhere. I screamed when I saw Lucius Malfoy smirking at us.

Author's Note: A cliffhanger to keep you reading. I'm sorry for the longest wait ever, but I've updated now that should count for something.


	10. Family Reunion

Author's Note-Here it is the last chapter of Pansy Isn't Stupid. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. I had so many loyal reviewers so thank you to all of you. Really you made me feel like a true fanfiction writer.

Disclaimer: I definetly do not own Harry Potter.

The door exploded into the room. Our screams piercing the air. My blood ran cold when I saw who it was standing there. Lucious Malfoy. One pale eyebrow arched the Malfoy smirked forever tatooed onto his face. I drew out my wand following the others as well. "Father what are you doing here?" I heard Draco ask. I held my breathe already knowing the answer. "I have been informed of your infatration with the little mudblood Granger. Draco you should know much better than to lower yourself to such a standard" Lucious answered coldly. His grey eyes freezing over like ice.

Right then and there I could honestly say Draco Malfoy was nothing like his father. Just looking at their eyes you could obviously see the diffrence. "I am no mudblood Mr. Malfoy. That word has no power over me. You have no power over me" Hermione stated simply. Her eyes glared a hole into Mr. Malfoy's head and her lips were pulled back in a snarl. "Voldemort is dead Malfoy so, get out of here this none of your concern. You should be locked in Azkaban." Harry mumbled edging closer to the elder Malfoy.

"Father I can assure you I have no feelings for Granger" Draco finally spoke. We all turned to him in shock. "Draco how could you say that!" Blaise muttered to him. "He's still under that bloody curse. Remember he doesn't have any memory of Mione'" Ron explained. "Curse?" Draco asked the room turning towards us. ""Indeed son I imperioused your cousin into assure that Ms. Granger had no memory of her feelings toward you. But no you had to play hereo and save the mudblood" lucious told his son. "Now you hear me Malfoy senior. I have waited to many years for Draimione to happen and I am not going to let some pale creeper ruin it for me! I can assure you I will fight for the right of Draimione!" Ginny roared. Her face was as red as her hair. With that she yelled out a crisp "Stupefy!"

"Ginny, I have to say that was very impressive!" a voice congragulated. I turned to see Layla walking over her Uncles body. She was clapping her hands and had a huge smile plastered to her face. I let out a sigh of relief that was the Layla we all knew. "Now to fix my cousin!" Layla announced. She walked right infront of Draco and pointed her wand at him. "truvies amores" she whispered with a twirl of her wand. Rays of red lights wrapped around draco tying him up in a way. We all shielded our eyes from the brightness. As the rays subsided I heard Hermione whisper "Draco?"

Grey eyes shined as a reply was made "I told you dating you was hazardous to my health"

Author's Note: there it is. Please review.


	11. Epilogue

Pansy POV

Despite popular belief Pansy Parkinson isn't stupid. I may not be the smartest witch of my generation but, I'm not a complete idiot either. There was one thing that only I was smart in that no one else not even the great Hermione Granger was in: The relationship between Scorpius and Lilly.

Scorpius doesn't like my daughter (obviously) nor does he like anyone else in slytherin. I knew who he really liked...Lilly Luna Potter. When most people look at the relationship between Scorpius and Lilly they see one of the following: a.) mortal enemies b.) they'll one day end up killing each other or c.) hatred. No, what i see is the truth between them. They pretend to hate each other it's as simple as that.

You wouldn't notice unless you watched them carefully. Both of them couldn't mask all the signs of their feeling for each other. I saw them quite clearly as if surrounded by a neon blinking sign. You could see them in Scorpius more. I saw them examples would be. Whenever he used the _D_word, at that single second moment right afterwards you'd see the guilt wash over is face and the pain when he saw that twitch of the lip meaning no matter how hard she tried to hide it he'd hurt her feelings.

Or, when she made a comeback (which were suprisingly good) he couldn't think of anything to say back. Sure he would open his mouth as if to say some hurtful comment but, in reality he was rendered speechless. Also, whenever Zachary or any other Slytherin made a bad comment about Malfoy, he wouldn't agree. His eyes would turn into a firery pit of hated before smoldering to thier wicked gray. He would just force a laugh, which had a tone of regretfullness.

So I am not stupid, if I was do you think I would of have been able to get Scorpius's parents together. And I wouldn't have gotten them locked in the dinning room. No, I'm way to _dumb _for that.


End file.
